1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool management method in a factory automation (FA) system, and more particularly, to a tool management method for a real-time exchange of tool management data between an FA computer and machining cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A factory in which many computer numerically-controlled machine tools are installed comprises machining cells each centered around a computer numerically-controlled machine tool, a cell controller for controlling the machining cells, and a host computer connected to the cell controller.
Tool management data, which includes data on the service life and the like of tools used for individual computer numerically-controlled machine tools, is managed by individual computer numerically-controlled units. When the tool management data is managed by the host computer or the cell controller, the data is cyclically transferred in data blocks to the cell controller, because the communication line is low-speed and unidirectional, and thus the data is managed by the cell controller, which processes the data, or managed with the aid of an operator.
To obtain a more efficient tool management, however, preferably the cell controller or the computer numerically-controlled unit receives the most recent data on the service life, and number of uses and the like of tools, at all times, but with the conventional unidirectional, low-speed communication line, the tool management data cannot be transferred in a real-time mode, and therefore, an efficient tool management cannot be achieved.